Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160216175129
There are 150 million orphans on record. Only 250,000 children are adopted annually. Do the math. Adoption is not a magical solution. I believe unwanted pregnancy should be avoided at all costs so an unwanted pregnancy does not need to happen in the first place. Unfortunately, many women take all the precautions they can and still end up pregnant. For lack of a better phrase, shit just happens sometimes and in cases where the woman is too young, not mentally, emotionally, or financially stable, raped, or just in any context of the word ready to be a mother abortion is often the best course of action for all parties involved. For the mother, who has too much to lose, for the child-to-be whom is statistically likely to be thrown into a system that is known to be cruel and unforgiving, for the father whom may not be able to afford child support payments at the time. I do not condone women viewing abortion as a method of birth control, but honestly, most women do recognize the gravity of their choice and don't treat it as some cakewalk. You can only have up to four before you run the risk of becoming permanently barren so what woman in her right mind would be so careless as to abort in the aftermath of every unwanted pregnancy resulting from constant unprotected sex instead of use contraception? Personally, I'd rather a woman's choice be protected than for that choice to be taken from every woman backed into a corner because of a few rotten apples failing to recognize the gravity of the situation. In even cases like this, do you REALLY want a child to be in the hands of somebody so careless and irresponsible? Women of this nature should especially never procreate. At the end of the day, abortion is a necessary evil. It maintains population control ultimately keeping us from the brink of extinction; look at how overpopulated China is and how they've been forced to establish population control laws; is this really what you want to see more of in other countries? It also means less starving children to feed and shelter, less children in the hands of inexperienced, incompetent, children themselves, less children abused and neglected, less dumpster babies and infant homicides following birth, and higher likelihood of adoption for those children fortunate enough to be chosen by good families. The higher up the number goes, the less the odds are in these childrens' favour. And the only way to reduce the number is for people to stop treating adoption like its a magical fix when this is only contributing to a growing phenomenon that impacts the lives of millions of children. But then when you rule out adoption and keeping the child, where does that leave you? Right. The ever dreaded option C that most women never want to arrive at (you'd be surprised how many pro-life women end up in an abortion clinic) but choose in the end because they know it's for the best in the grand scheme of everything. Now just to be clear, I'm not anti-adoption. Adoption can be a beautiful thing, but unfortunately the success rate just isn't very high. I advocate prevention of unwanted pregnancy above all else, but in cases where they do occur, be it the fault of the parents or not, I feel that abortion is the lesser of the two evils when you stack it up against the very likely grim consequences of having the child. Women really have three options when faced with unwanted pregnancy before they know they are not ready: they can have and raise the child without being properly equipped to do the job, they can put their child into a system that has no guarantees or favorable odds for their child, or they can choose to terminate before either option is viable. It's really that simple. Am I heartless because I adamantly believe that it's better to never have lived than live a life of great misery and suffering? That it's better to abort in the aftermath of unwanted pregnancy than to overpopulate to the brink of extinction? That it's important we maintain that children get to be children instead of forced to be parents too early in life? That women should have full say in regard to their bodily autonomy? That I want for less children to suffer and starve? Fine. Call me heartless then. But at least I'm not blind to the bigger picture.